


Stay Still

by winterhats



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this is so dirty don't read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterhats/pseuds/winterhats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's feeling unusually flustered, and she's acting unusually frustrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Still

**Author's Note:**

> Takane'd be in character if I wrote from her POV and explained all her dumb feelings, and I'm lazy. She's got such a complicated mind, so I opted to Haruka's. So I don't even care that this is out of character. I just wanted Takane to handle it, and Haruka to be embarrassed. Let me dream.
> 
> Hickeys because I like the idea of it with these two. Also, I think this is the most sinful thing I've written until now. What have I done. I'm sorry, this is so bad. I wanna cry.

"Please don't be mad," he can't help those words coming out of his mouth, being almost automatic. Haruka feels a little down once she simply looks at him in as an answer, a small confused smile tracing her lips. What a shame, she seems in a good mood and it'll definitely go away afterwards; it was obvious she hasn't noticed.

"Why would I?"

"Your _neck_ ," he clears his throat, actually feeling quite embarrassed all of a sudden. "I'm sorry, does it hurt?"

Yes, he can't bring himself to say it out loud in such an explicit way. He's sure she'll figure it out by that question, and fortunately, she does, because Takane's smile immediately fades away and she's quick to run off out to the room. Just as he's anticipated, the next tone she uses makes it a fact that her good mood is dead,

"What the _heck_ , Haruka!?" her voice rings all the way from the bathroom, where she must be looking at herself on the mirror. He didn't dare to follow her, it'd be a walk of shame to do so, so Haruka decides to stay still, standing by the bedroom's door. Takane storms back in short after, anyway, "What's your problem!? Were you trying to eat me!?"

"I'm sorry!" he knows it'll only get her more angry, but it's not like there was something else left to say about it. He tries to think back as well, even if it's of no use. He doesn't really remember being rough last night. Maybe just a little carried away? "I really am! I didn't realize–"

"Just how on earth I'm going to hide these now?" she cuts him off unaffected by his constant apologies, although she doesn't sound that angry anymore. That doesn't mean her earlier sweetness is back, not at all, but it actually makes him feel calmer. "I mean, I have to go to _work_."

Haruka doesn't answer, because he doesn't actually know what to say. He simply swallows back another "I'm sorry" as he knows saying that won't change a thing, and if anything, it could make her annoyed again. Which he'd prefer to avoid, since she doesn't look mad, only frustrated. No matter how grumpy of a person she's at mornings, he knows that at this hour she's tired enough to even let this go. Basically, she's too lazy to get so worked-up this early.

"...What about a scarf?"

"It's _summer_."

"But it's heroic–"

"Don't joke, I'll punch you," that's her glacial response, and Haruka decides to obey. Sighing, she reaches one of her hands towards her neck, her fingers lightly brushing with the marks, "...I guess I could cover them up with make-up. I'll definitely be late..."

"I can help you!" he quickly offers, receiving a frigid glare from her. He holds his hands up as if in defense, about to apologize _again_ , but Takane's faster to talk,

"You shut up," she says, and he immediately nods. She crosses her arms, and he feels like now she's somehow surrounded by a smug-like aura. "And unbutton your shirt."

Inevitably, there's a silence that descends between them, in which neither speaks up to break for a moment. He sees the way she's blushing even before processing it, and after he's understood, it takes him to put more effort of what he'd like to come up with an answer. It was an order, a demand, so it was hard to think of something.

"Sorry?" but his tongue simply ends up saying what it pleased, apparently. Nonetheless, it _was_  an answer, one that's definitely valid and one Takane shrugs at.

"Well, yeah. Haruka has to go outside today, too, right?" she asks, her voice threatening to crack along her words but she's struggling to keep it firm. She clears her throat, her cheeks showing off an endearing blush Haruka prefers to not point out, so he limits himself with nodding. "It's not fair if I'm the only one dealing with it."

"Ah, I... I guess that's–" he doesn't have the chance to protest. He'd like to point out they both have schedules, which means there isn't time for it now. How ironic, being him the worrying one, and being her the one not listening at all as she reaches her hands up to get his buttons undone by herself. "Wait, Takane–"

He tries to speak to make her reason, but he can see in her face how determined she is. There isn't any sign of any lustful intention at all. She just wants to make it fair, so Haruka gives up on trying to make her stop; he knows how stubborn she is, they'll probably waste more time discussing it over than letting her actually do it.  
  
"Don't move."  
  
So he does as he's told.

There's definitely nothing gentle nor shy in the way she grabs his shoulders to make him lean down to her height. It's more like she's angry; even if it's unbelievable tender the way she nuzzles on his neck with her nose. He's feeling sort of exposed, and he knows it's incredibly ridiculous since only the three first buttons of his shirt are undone, and also since Takane's seen him without clothes on many times anyway. It just made it feel different that she's the one doing this kind of thing, despite it's because of her own obstinate objetive.

So, resigned, he leans his head to her opposite side to give her more room. Maybe she'll go easy on him if he plays along– thought that fades away entirely after feeling her licking, and it clicks to him again that this is a bad idea. It'll become an one-sided arousal, then she'll leave to her job, pleased with the idea of making him flustered for once, and he'll be left alone at home, having to take care of himself. It doesn't sound like a very fun morning to him, but Takane had already locked her lips around his skin once he tries to talk again, and sucks.

She moves a little lower, and he tries to ignore the noises she makes. Because on the top of it, she's making noises. Her breath had became into short, small puffs she catches after sucking, and they're actually making him more effect than having her sucking, licking and biting on his neck.

Haruka even feels a shiver coming all the way up his spine when she leaves a wet kiss on his collar bone, nibbling just slightly. She's practically hanging from his neck by now, her arms firmly wrapped around him as a strap whilst she's standing on her tiptoes in spite he's leaning. Perhaps she's had the same thought, because by all of a sudden she's taking these ungraceful steps forward, basically pushing him down to bed.

Fortunately, he's able to catch some balance and doesn't lay on his back (that would have given her too much power, and Haruka doesn't want to know further on that), simply sitting down as a result, even though Takane has made herself a space as well, sitting astride his lap. And Haruka's suddenly not sure with what kind of intentions she's doing this.

A fourth button's undone once she keeps trailing down with her biting and kissing, so he takes the chance to take a glance at her. She seems to have sensed his gaze, since he's quickly taken back by the way she looks back; those dilated pupils of hers and that small smirk that made it clear to him not only that she has fallen into her own game, but also that she was teasing him. And oh, was she succeeding.

He hugs her back once she starts rocking back and forth, rubbing herself against his, unfortunately, not so subtle hard-on. She's also moved her head from his chest to go towards his neck again, getting her mouth glued to it as if she was trying to suck in his blood. He's been slightly hopeful for her to kiss him instead, so Haruka can't help to feel a little disappointed.

"Takane! Wait, I don't think–" the words get stuck back at his throat when she makes sure to shut him up with a kiss she probably guessed he's been longing. He feels boggled, not being able to bring himself to separate from the kiss, being that he wanted to stop her when one of her hands had drifted directly to the bulge growing in between his legs.

Is it dumb that he's still worrying over the time? He thinks it is. Especially because he knows Takane won't stop now that he knows she's into it, given that now she's even touching him like this. Their lips make a sloppy noise when she breaks apart the kiss, and she's quietly gasping for air. She gently lunges at him for another kiss, although their lips remain quite motionless against each other as he can't help to let out a small groan by the way she keeps teasingly pressing and rubbing her hand on his crotch.

He doesn't even react after she unzips open his trousers, only realizing once her warmth's no longer against him. When he opens his eyes as a reaction, she's on her knees in front of him, sliding her fingers beneath the his underwear in what seemed the slowest moment in earth. Haruka knows it's kind of exaggerate to think about it like that, but it is true Takane's took her painful time to do it, kissing each exposed inch of skin of his groin.

And she's doing it so shamelessly that he feels like all her usual embarrassment is being showered on him instead, so he covers his face with one hand after feeling he's no longer covered with any kind of fabric down there.

He breathes in to calm this unusual and unnecessary nervousness once she takes a hold of him, because it's not even the first time Takane gives him this kind of touch. Not the first time she runs her hand along him so gently, and not the first time she makes that kind of movement with her wrist to relieve the pressure he's feeling because of his arousal.

Without any forewarning, her hand's no longer doing the work as she's suddenly decided to slip him into her mouth, making him choke back a whine. Takane, in fact, seems to have noted he was unprepared, but that didn't mean she'd let him take a moment to calm down. He's been vulnerable and now he has to deal with it, apparently, because she doesn't wait any second to start bobbing her head up and down and flicking her her tongue over him.

She takes him in as far as she can in one smooth movement, and she makes sure to cover with her hand what she actually couldn't get in her mouth. It manages to make him cry out, so the next thing he does is cover his mouth, incredulous at the noise he's just made himself. It seemingly was funny to her, because there was a vibration coming up all the way underneath his navel, causing the pression to grow and be welcomed by the relief given by her attentions.

She takes him out for a moment, letting her hand jerking him meanwhile, and he instinctively looks down at her to see her trying to catch a breath. There are strings of pearly saliva still connecting her to him, and he can barely restrain himself from anything at all at the sight of it. She doesn't take long though, and he lets out another yelp of surprise when she comes back to it.

It doesn't matter anyway, since he only lasts a few more seconds before trying to formulate any kind of warning for her. And as it seems Takane's woken up as a mind reader today, she doesn't need him to say anything because she understands, and his length's suddenly slipping out of her lips as he finishes.

He'd like to offer her a tissue, to kiss her or to do something as simple as looking at her, but instead he holds himself with both of his hands placed back on the bed. He then moves one of them, opening one of his tightly closed eyes to spot Takane and pat her head affectionately. She leans to the touch, although it's seems it's only because of mere habit, as she seems more focused on grabbing a tissue from the nightstand's drawer to start wiping her mouth and chin.

"Now you've got marks all over, too," she says, carrying a playful tone along despite she sounds quite serious. "You deserved it, idiot."

"So it was supposed to be a punishment, huh," he breathes out a giggle, and he feels himself tense up just slightly once she crawls back to his lap. Haruka only laughs again, because there's no point worrying anymore, "We're late for work."

"You're late. I have the day off," this time, her answer _is_  able to make his smile fall down, and now he's giving her this inquisitive look. "I just wanted to get back at you for being such a tease."

"You _planned_  it?"

"No. I just saw the chance," Takane shrugs in a carefree way, grinning the smile of a winner, even if her cheeks are flushing red. Although, the smile goes away as she adds, "And Haruka's way too permissive, so I... went a... bit too far. B – but that's his fault!"

Sighing in defeat, he decides to laugh it off. Otherwise he'd feel like crawling into a hole because of the embarrassment, and he doesn't really want to keep giving Takane those reactions she wants– he suddenly feels bad for teasing her so much in bed everytime. If it can get him to feel this way, he doesn't want to imagine how it makes the incredibly stubborn and shy Takane feel.

Leaning towards her, he hums a small, "Okay, you win," because he knows how much she loves to have people telling her so, and he gives her a small peck on the lips she rarely takes without complaining. Well, after all that, it isn't really rare. But she's firmly making herself stiff on him once he tries to lift her off his lap to get up and get decent again. So Haruka, quite nervously again, looks at her questioningly. "Uh, Ta – Takane? Would you mind? I'm seriously going to get into trouble if I'm late, and I'm still in time, so..."

"You should take responsibility, you know?" she deadpans, and that frown of hers is back on her face, which he knows that means she's embarrassed. Her hands reach down to her own zipper, insistently keeping her eyes on him, "N – now Haruka has to take care of me, too, after all..."


End file.
